


The Art of Subtlety

by Cleobitchra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, He was a year older, No Smut, Tom Riddle went to school with the golden trio, next time though, non Canon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/pseuds/Cleobitchra
Summary: Hermione Granger encounters Riddle seven years after school, will Riddle remember his vow to her or were those years filled with manipulations?Hermione will risk her life to know.





	The Art of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted.

 

 

 

  
  
  
The lovely red box stood mockingly against the oak bed in Grimmauld Places’ library. The opened packaging was a shimmer of red hues. The color of fresh blood and opalescent oil. The wrapping was something Hermione Granger remembers vividly, having received several trinkets throughout her last years at Hogwarts wrapped in this very same red. Hermione stands in deep furrowed thought as her soaking long curly ringlets dripped rhythmically onto the emerald rug. The package was completely harmless, she spent all last evening running complex detection charms and discovered the package was utterly innocuous. However, she found that reminding herself of its harmlessness did nothing for her wrecked nerves. Before even opening the heavy creamed parchment found lying beside the red box, Hermione knew who masterfully unwound every one of her thoroughly placed wards and placed her gift on her bed before reapplying every single ward without effort, he even replicated Hermione’s warding signature flawlessly. Hermione bites her lip harder before stopping at the taste of coppery blood. She licks her lip gently before starting to pace around the balcony level of Grimmauld’s library.

  
It was Riddle they were talking about. An utterly simple gift marked solely for Hermione Granger; posterchild for muggleborn rebels and demolisher of a majority of his plans since their time at Hogwarts. Well, it was almost certain to contain some nefarious devices made to annoy the curly-haired witch, if not murder depending on how dark Riddle has indeed turned. Hermione shivers at recalling the rumors that have been heard about their former head boy, she knew he was going to go darker he literally told her he would change years ago. She clenches her nails through the threadbare towel recalling how Riddle… Voldemort’s letter and gift were eerily awaiting on her pillow in her bedroom several days ago. He was willing to free everyone from Dumbledore’s Army in exchange for her. Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Luna, Chang,… Hermione mentally lists the twenty or so of her school friends, who were currently being tortured to insanity in Azkaban. Riddle vowed no harm would befall her, unless for his protection or her correction. She runs her tongue across her split lip, it throbs, the ache coming in staggered pulses, a second heartbeat. It was soothing for her nerves.

  
She contemplates whether to tell Harry, who believed the DA being caught and tortured was entirely his fault. Harry was utterly beyond broken, he spent many of his days rubbing his scar and muttering as he poured over the daily prophet for what he assumed was clues to Riddle’s defeat. Ron was so grievous what with his siblings being in Riddles' dungeons and all, that he was most helpful when he just drunk himself into a stupor. It pained Hermione to see her friends like this, yet it drained her more to be around the stagnancy of it all. Hermione Granger needed to be challenged, she needed to thrive, she needed exhilaration…not two men who were prime examples of what war can do to even the bravest. If she could bargain for all their lives, then she knew that this was the only way to make things a little better. However, the woman was no martyr without reason and knew exactly what she was getting into and how to dance around Tom’s rather peculiar ego. She reluctantly respected Tom Riddle for his intelligence. He was quite secretive with seizing control of the entire underground criminal world while being quite calculative amidst the political reigns of the wizarding world. When the prophecy leaked out the day before Riddle graduated, his name was already to be feared yet respected. Tom Riddle’s years in school were used to his advantage, although the boys and Hermione foiled many of Riddle’s more elaborate schemes he controlled the entirety of Slytherin’s students and their prominent pureblood names for his use; as well as a few in the other houses. No matter how many times Harry and Riddle secretly fought nor how many times Hermione believed she could change him, in the end, Riddle did what he does best. It didn’t take long for the three of them to make a run for it. Riddle…or should she say Lord Voldemort secretly grew into a formidable enemy after his disappearance from wizarding society. Who would have thought Harry and Riddle’s school rivalry would turn to sinister portions, all because of a stupid prophecy from a batty woman! Hermione rolls her eyes at the absurdity of it all. She takes a deep breath before grabbing the largest of the “gifts” with a clenched jaw.

  
The dress was a sheath-shaped glitter of blood-red rubies. She had to admit the dress was utterly breathtaking, upon further scrutinizing Hermione noticed that the rubies were held together  by nothing but the threads of magic. The surprisingly light gown was floor length with a subtle plunge in the front ending slightly near her sternum. It was gorgeous and was entirely out of her supposed station of dress. Hermione glances at the clock above her fire mantel before sighing deeply. It wasn’t like she really had a choice, she fumes softly. The leggy witch stood with the towel tightly wrapped around the waifish form. She finds her mind wandering to her last encounter with Tom Riddle six years ago. The day before Riddle’s graduation, the day the prophecy was discovered. Riddle promised Hermione he would change the world, yet all she’s witnessed is destruction and mayhem.“Riddle was a manipulative bastard in school, he was using you... it’s time to get back into the game”, Hermione mutters to the elegant oval mirror holding her naked form. She stares at her freckled collarbone before finally taking a deep breath and stomping her foot in determination. She needed to get over Riddle. He was changed now, she lamented with her throat tight."He told you he would be.” she mutters stoically before grabbing the rubied dress and shuffling her body through the silky gems.

  
Hermione turned around in irritancy at the beautiful gown. It hugged her body perfectly and made her caramel brown ringlets stand afire. She reluctantly grabs the gold stilettos that were in the red wrapped box and began muttering pillow charms to the ridiculously impractical shoes. Hermione starts drying her curly hair with her wand as she recalled her next step in the plan. Harry and Ron needed to be dealt with. She groaned at the thought of how betrayal would taste, she told herself, for the hundredth time it’s best if they stay put. It’s not like Harry could even stand against Riddle right now! Ever since he’s destroyed Riddle’s journal, he’s been different, more susceptible to Riddle’s nightmares and searing pains. Hermione was nearly sure that a portion of Riddle’s damaged Horcrux latched onto Harry and now he’s…no. Hermione stops herself from bringing up silly theories. Besides she knew she needed to bring her game face. Tom Riddle offers her amnesty for this night, and Hermione believed him, call her crazy but Riddle in their school years was very particular and kept to his word. Perhaps the only good trait about him she ponders before chuckling to herself.

  
Hermione Granger stands back and looks over her hair once more before applying sticking charms everywhere, as well as a few on the rubies clinging to her body tightly. She had somehow managed to create an elegant curly chiffon, a few loose tendrils framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. The makeup part was a little more difficult, and after several failed attempts at a smoky eye, Hermione gave up and opted for subtle mascara and pinching her cheeks rose. She stares at herself in her oval-shaped mirror, she looked beautiful, yet Hermione noticed her eyes looked dead. She stares for seconds longer before healing her lip and grabbing the red wrapped parcel and Riddle’s letter before descending to the kitchen where her best friends would be waiting to enjoy a cup of tea while formulating plans they would never initiate.

She passes the remnants of the formally Bombarda painting of Ms. Black. Hermione grudgingly admitted she could get somewhat hot-headed but did not regret her curse towards the inanimate object. It’s screeching of Hermione’s supposed inferiority over the Blacks’ slowly crippling bloodline of insane fanatics was finally just too much, and she finally blew the wretched woman to painting hell. It took Kreacher literally two years before he began calling Hermione “ The muggleborn” again.

  
The elegantly dressed witch sauntered into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place slightly cringing at the normalness of her best friends popular choice of activities. Harry was currently rubbing his forehead, the lightning-shaped scar that Riddle gifted Harry during their last battle our sixth year. She walks stealthily across the wooden floor observing as Harry poured over the maps of the underground sewers of London. Ronald snored softly at the end of the long ancient oak table. He had an empty bottle of Ogden’s Fire Whiskey between his arms as he most likely slept through the worst of his hangover. Hermione Granger looked quite regal as she ran her fingers across the smoothed black oak before sitting down and summoning tea. The gentle clinking of the teacup drags Harry from his feverish thoughts, and he does a double take at Hermione’s choice of apparel; his eyes nearly bulged from his eyes at the plunging front of Hermione’s blood redress. Hermione muses at his expression, smirking as she remembered that exact look during Yule Ball fifth year, although Hermione was sure that was mostly due to who she has latched around for dear life.  
  
“ Mione, you look beautiful” Harry rasped, cringing as the rubied beauty flicked the velvet curtains open and proceeded to wake Ronald from his drunken slumber. Ron grumbles through slitted eyes as he views the setting sun, before agreeing with Harry’s observation and demanding to know where she thinks she was going dressed so vulnerable. Hermione nearly scoffs at his protective tone. She could and would eviscerate anyone who threatened their lives stark naked if she had too, it’s not like either of these two would be able to do anything she finds herself reminded of their fragility.

  
Hermione runs her fingers over the smooth ripples of her gown before handing both of them a cup of tea silently. She tightens her wand instinctually as guilt wracks her body at the two sipping the steaming beverage like the liquid of life. The two patiently wait for Hermione’s explanation as to why she was dressed in splendor. She merely stares at her untouched tea in quiet thought before throwing the pretty red package and letter onto the glossy oak table. Harry reaches for it and begins reading as Hermione stared at the giant grandfather clock retrospection. Before long Harry throws the message to a sobering Ron, who quickly reads the letter before glancing up with torn eyes. Hermione stiffens as she snaps her eyes to her cold tea instead.  
“Hermione he’s not the same Riddle from school. This man is leading a nation of pureblood bullshit, you do understand this?” , Harry says quietly as he rubbed his red scar gingerly.  
“It’s the only way to get everyone back, you know he wouldn’t hurt me, Harry,” Hermione is cut off by an angry Ronald.

  
“ It’s too risky Mione Like Harry said Riddle isn’t our Head boy anymore, It could be a trap and you know it!” , Ronald was onto his second cup of tea before he notices the slur of his words were not from the lingering effects of fire whiskey. He stares at Hermione with shocked eyes, and she smiles back weakly as he begins to lose control of his raised arm. Harry eventually catches on as he soon notices his beginning paralysis. Hermione gently puts her teacup back onto the tea tray before standing up and grabbing the red box. She heads toward the door before turning around and staring at her best friends.

  
“The tea had a simple sedative that will wear off in a couple hours… you trusted me years ago when it pertained to Tom Riddle, and I demand the same respect currently,” she whispers to the silent kitchen as both Harry and Ron were quietly snoring on the wooden table. She falters at the doorway turning quickly and rushing past a sleeping Kreacher, his body slumped at an utterly weird and unnatural position.  
Hermione flings herself into her library before slamming and warding the arched doors. She throws the red box unto her bed when she notices a shimmer of silver fall onto her covers. Hermione turns her head to the side before gasping as her cheeks turned crimson. She gently picks up the simple silver oval locket, the very same that was gifted to her several years back. Hermione weighed for the eleventh time today whether this was really such a good idea? Riddle brought out the heavy wands tonight, who knows what he has planned. She groans at the realization that he was possibly manipulating her in school? Hermione’s stomach clenches as the clock strikes midnight and there begins to be a simple pull from her navel. She glances at the glowing silver neckless clutched in her hands with delighted terror.

  
“ That brilliant snake,” she mutters as her old pendant transports her to Lord Voldemort’s Castle.

  
Hermione Granger lands gracefully into a modern looking office. Her eyes, however, were glued to the most intense stare that she’s ever received. Tom Riddle was sitting at his desk where he was currently hunched over a tome of epic proportions. Hermione quickly noted that Riddle at seventeen had nothing on Riddle in his twenties. He looked like his usual fallen angel self, yet his boyish school charm was replaced with something more rugged…slightly rawer and it left Hermione curious to how far she could push her pass lover before the predator would bare fangs. Riddle approaches Hermione with an arrogant smirk etched on his pale face. Hermione instantly finds herself irritated by his amusement.

  
“ Yes, very clever turning my pendant into a Portkey. Floo powdered would have been just fine Riddle.”, She says before raising her head haughtily. Lord Voldemort, the most feared man in England, chuckles as he takes in the curly minx bristling before him.  
“You look simply gorgeous Hermione, It’s amusing to see that time has not dulled that razor tongue of yours. Merlin knows your mind is as quick as ever. Come let’s dance.”, Tom Riddle outstretches his arm with a dazzling smile. Hermione barely contains her shiver of apprehension as Tom’s smoldering grey eyes bore into her cool brown ones. She notes that his eyes were watching her every move, he was being completely analytical. Hermione steps back involuntarily before raising her wand in defense. Tom throws up his hand in mock insult before smiling back with a mischievous look and licked lips.

  
“Honestly Hermione I’m insulted. I could have literally just kidnapped you from that decrepit filth you call home, yet I gave you a choice to come on your own free will, and I’m even giving you your friends back. Yet you still trust me not?” , Tom purrs before grabbing her wrist and guiding it gently around his arm. He leads them to what Hermione assumed was where the party was in full effect.

  
“ Yes, well I knew this was inevitable, our meeting again. Where are my friends by the way? You promised they would be released as soon as I stepped foot in your domain.” Hermione says while grinding her heels into the marble floor. Tom Riddle pushes back his glossy black hair in irritation, he clenches his jaw before staring into Hermione’s eyes with barely concealed anger. However, the little witch stares back determined not to back down. He walks over to her, his tall frame dwarfing hers in shadows. The curly witch still holds her own as she feels her magic crackle at his advancement. Riddle’s dark eyes take in the glittering woman before her, he runs his fingers across her freckled collarbone before placing his lips to her forehead and kissing her gently.

  
“I missed my little Gryffindor.”, Tom murmurs with a throaty growl before hugging Hermione tightly, Hermione is surprised for a mere moment before the nostalgic smell of cedarwood and ink washed over her, and she found herself embracing the dark wizard back. Time stills as Hermione feels Tom’s heart vibrate through her dress. 

  
Riddle breaks the hug and rubs his thumb across her cheek, “I released the prisoners the moment you crossed my wards. They are currently at Grimmauld Place. Now allow me this pleasantry before we discuss business”, he outstretches his arm, and Hermione grabs on reluctantly before following him in the ballroom.

  
Hermione takes in the opulent room quickly before staring at the many purebloods who stared in shock at seeing Harry Potter’s Mudblood within the arms of their master. She bit her bottom lip as she screamed silently at the awkwardness of it all. Tom Riddle continues to smirk before nodding for the music to continue and soon a haunting melody begins to drift throughout the high vaulted room. As if the music playing was vital to stop ogling the pretty dressed muggle-born, the group of followers and politicians begin dancing and socializing as if their lives depended on it. Riddle grabs her waist tightly as he started to lead her through the steps of what she presumed to be some pureblood version of the electric slide. They begin to twirl around the room, and Hermione notices many familiar faces from her school days. Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Malfoy stand out the most in the crowd. Malfoy’s face was shocked at seeing Hermione, almost as if he was scared of her appearance. Hermione shakes the thought from her head as she’s drifted around the room by Riddle’s muscular form. She stares up to see the Slytherin heir staring at her with undecipherable eyes.

  
“ Are you enjoying having your prized mudblood pet back Riddle?”, she says sarcastically, she notices him tense before murmuring into Hermione’s ear with elegance. 

  
“ Don’t call yourself that. How many times do I have to tell you this?”, Riddle’s eyes darken at the absurdity of this fiery witch. She certainly knew the ways to push his buttons, or perhaps he gave the little witch too much free reign? Hermione sighs deeply before laying her head on Tom’s black velvet shoulder. Riddle begins to run his fingers up and down her wrist in slow dizzy patterns. This peculiar mannerism started when they took Advance Runes together his sixth year or most commonly when they would lay in the Room of Requirements, besides the dying embers of the fireplace. She would sleep soundly as Riddle stayed up figuring out his many plans and schemes. Riddle quietly laments back when times were simpler.

 

“Why did you wait so long, Tom?” Hermione asks quietly as the background begins to blur to nonspecific details. This dance with Tom Riddle was simply bringing back memories Hermione Granger had hoped would stay buried. “What this? Well, I couldn’t simply kidnap you against your will, well I suppose I could have, but then your attitude would have spoiled everything. Besides you made yourself quite clear on how you felt years ago left”, He mutters stoically. Riddle did not really experience much disagreement from the people he chose to surround himself with. However, when Hermione and Riddle parted ways, he finally received a taste of not being able to obtain everything he wanted. Hermione was a finicky little thing that seemed adamant in making his life difficult, yet she was worth her years of disobedience twice over. The mighty man growls as Hermione begins to run her fingers down his spine like old times.  
“ You were trying to murder my best friend Tom, so don’t make it seem so one-sided. Besides I meant why did it take you so long at school? Why wait until your sixth year to show interest?”, Hermione huffs out before raising her eyebrow at the mock arrogance of Tom’s slightly amused expression.

  
Tom Riddle leads Hermione to a stained window near the other end of the ballroom, where it was secluded. He passes many of his followers and their families. Tom nods when he sees Draco Malfoy, and the silver-headed man begins to weave across the magnificent room whispering in certain individuals’ ears. The inner circle leaves the ballroom in graceful steps. Riddle observes the drunken crowd with silent discord, he dared anyone to look towards their direction.  
“I had a lot of things I needed to take care of my fourth and fifth years, Hermione .” he simply replies before leaning against the wall and staring into Hermione’s suspicious eyes. “Yes, I remember now, your fourth year you opened the Chamber of Secrets and fifth year you took up the extracurricular activity of making a bloody Horcrux unless you mean your OWLS were difficult.” , The curly witch adds sarcastically before pulling her fingers from stroking Riddles spine softly. She walks closer to the stained window, the moonlight glitters through her gem dress beautifully as the predator before her drank in the image of her internal conflict within. 

  
Riddle walks over to the stained glass the cooled window felt relaxing against his glossy black hair. His eyes stare into Hermione’s eyes as she looks out the window before her. He sighs deeply before saying roughly.  
“You three were a nuisance to my many plans at Hogwarts. I honestly don’t know why I didn’t just march up to Potter during breakfast and simply Avada him mid-chew. Especially after he slaughtered my Basilisk.” , His eyes turn red slightly as he clutches the elder wand whose allegiance he won over after murdering Dumbledore. Hermione huffs at his displeasure before jabbing her finger into his chest and whispering quickly with flustered cheek. “The only reason you escaped that particular nightmare unscathed was because you made us agree to an unbreakable vow saying nothing about you being the heir of Slytherin, in exchange you healed Ginny from her death.” , she finishes with a hiss before rolling her eyes at Riddle’s silent laughing. She was so easy to rile up he remembers now.

  
“ I suppose it’s my fault the little redhead just followed me into my ancestral birthright? I simply told my pet to protect my hallowed grounds…the snoop shouldn’t have been lurking places where she had no place being” The dark wizard whispers in her ear, and the leggy witch barley contains a throaty growl at the familiarity of his closeness. “I play a masterful game Hermione, and it’s not my taste to lower my standards,” he purrs seductively before cornering the fiery women between his velvet arms. Hermione stares back in irritation, she was not going to succumb to his intense nature tonight. She pushes him back, “You were going to use that monster to kill muggle-borns.”, She retorts as her brown eyes never leave his grey specks. He raises his eyebrow at her reply.  
“Says who Hermione?”, he challenges.

  
“What needs to be said, Riddle? Your followers and your plans say enough.”, She stares off into the crowd where the elites of the wizarding world danced and socialized. Riddle growls darkly before grabbing her chin and delicately guiding her stubborn form to his eyes, The bristled Gryffindor’s aggressive nature begins to soften when she sees his expression. “Have I ever called you mudblood, ever? Has anyone of my Slytherins ever disrespected you since my fourth year? I believe the very year Draco Malfoy called you mudblood in the courtyard? Yes, I can assure you after the example I made of Malfoy that night, that no one in Slytherin has ever called you anything but Ms. Granger since then.”, Riddle says as he took in his witch’s delicate features. Her eyes light up as she goes over his confession, “ So It was you that stopped the bullying? I thought being friends with Potter, and the Weasleys held off the racist brats.” , Hermione says in disbelief.

  
“My dear, I’m afraid that would have made you more of a target.” Tom chuckles as he kisses her hand slowly. Hermione eyes his movements with flutters in her stomach. Hermione pulls him closer before staring at his lust covered eyes.  
“So you protect me from your vicious snakes, yet continue to ignore me for years. Then suddenly you decided to slither into my fifth year...after years of saying literally not a word to me…as if I was beneath you…and suddenly you decide to be my potions partner. Oh, I remember the day vividly because I felt exposed being alone in potions class that day. Harry and Ronald got into a vicious brawl the night before with your sycophants and were currently in the hospital wing for the whole morning, as I’m sure you orchestrated.” , Hermione stops her rant to roll her eyes at Tom’s smirking demeanor before continuing her verbal spew. Riddle takes in her like his last meal, ravenous.

  
“ So there I am sitting alone, surrounded by fifth and sixth year Slytherins. Then you just walk in and sit next to me as if you’ve been there the whole school year” Hermione laughs loudly as she recalls the memories. “The entire class was dead silent, and I stared at you like you were ill.” She buries her head in Tom’s chest as she giggles softly. Riddle leans his face into her curly hair and breathes in her subtle smell of crisp apples and heady cinnamon, he chuckles quietly at her soft giggles. He eventually replies softly, “I remember turning over at you and asking were you going to stare like the rest of the class or help me cut the shriveled lady’s mantle?”, Riddle snickers once more before quickly scanning the room before him. Hermione pulls away as she stares into his dark eyes with furrowed brows. “ Yes, well we know all about our past Riddle. We dated at Hogwarts, and then we decided to go our sperate ways… so now to business, why am I here Riddle, Why release dozens of valuable enemies to lure me here?”, Hermione stares at Lord Voldemort quietly as she held her breath for the worst. However, Tom motions over a server who brings forth two champagne flutes and hands one to her. Hermione watches as dozens of trays are carried throughout the opulent ballroom, it seemed everyone was given a glass of the bubbly drink.

  
“ Hermione I told you years ago that I did not believe that muggleborns are inferior rubbish nor that they stole magic from purebloods. I know all about genetics and hereditary traits, as you well know. However, at the time I needed the purebloods and their archaic idealisms to achieve this power over their world.”, Riddle pauses to drink from his champagne before raising the glass to the moonlight filtering through. He turns his eyes back to Hermione before replying darkly. “I would make every one of these pompous fools drop dead right now if it meant you would come back to me, willingly.”, Hermione shivers as Riddle’s unwavering gaze locked onto her tormented one. She shakes her head before placing her hands on his chest firmly.“ You say that Tom, but I know the man you are and your thirst for power will always lead you astray.”, Hermione bites her healed lip before walking past him towards the door leading outside.

  
“ I need your help, Hermione.”, Tom murmurs softly, his back was still facing away from the party as he stares through the stained window. Curious, Hermione walks towards him before replying softly.“What kind of help? It is unlike you to ever need any, besides you know I simply refuse to help you destroy Harry.”, She places her head to the icy glass and awaits his answer. Tom Riddle stares at the only women, no, the only being he would ever allow to give cheek and survive to see the dawn. “Harry is not my only opponent my dear, I’m controlling worlds of magic my dear not just a school anymore. The problem I have requires skill and discretion, they are twins, a brother and sister from Sri Lanka who seems to wish to try my might. They are very skilled in dark magic, and they are getting to be quite bothersome to my reign in that region. My Death Eaters have failed at eradicating the duo, so you shall accompany me, and we shall handle the problem ourselves.” Riddle says in confirmation as he watches Hermione goes over his words.

  
“ Why would I help you, Riddle? I told you years ago that I would stop you from hurting Harry, this victory will untimely make you stronger hence making it easier to defeat him”, she says logically. Lord Voldemort laugh viciously before grabbing her chin harshly and peering into her startled chocolate eyes.“Harry Potter is a weak fool who I could have personally destroyed years ago if I truly had desired. I left the idiot alive for you Hermione. No prophecy was going to control my destiny now or ever.” , Riddle says harshly, apparently fed up with Hermione and her brash behavior. She wretches her chin from his grasp before merely saying.

  
“ You’ve discovered that Harry has a portion of your damaged Horcrux within him.” , she places her hot head back to the cooled windowpane, a smirk etching her lips as she observed Tom’s apathetic expressions at her accusation. She knew she was right, Riddle was always horrible at hiding anything from her and Harry has been acting different since the journal was destroyed. “Potter is of no importance to me, as I said before I have many opponents since school and some mentally ill specter of a man could be nothing but a sliver in the paw of my greater vision, he and his rag-tag band of miscreants are a nuisance at best. To show good faith at our reunion, I will spare all attempts at slaughtering Potter and your friends, they can even live in my new society as equals.” Tom Riddle pulls out the locket of Slytherin, which Hermione notices he had turned into a pocket watch. He glances at the watch before looking into Hermione’s eyes with feigned innocence and snapping the watch closed with a loud click. “Speaking of which, my new society will be in full effect mere hours from now.” He kissed Hermione’s hand before finishing his monologue. However, the suspicious witch before him merely glowers at his ill attempts to sway her.  
“What are you talking about your new society? You’ve been in control for years now, and we are all quite accustomed to your rules of hierarchy. ”, Hermione stares at the dancing purebloods in quiet observation. They were clueless idiots to how dangerous the man before her was, she quickly thought before glancing at the dark wizard before her.

  
“Honestly Hermione it’s like you forgot everything I told you, do you not remember me vowing to make a place that would be safe for you and our kind?”, He raises his eyebrow while twirling the elder wand between his pale fingers skillfully. Hermione thinks back to her last Valentine’s day she spent with Tom years ago, the pendant turned portkey was still gripped in her fist tightly. “Of course, I remember Tom, how could I ever forget? You offered me the world, but then you simply disappeared for years returning only to try and kill Harry when you got bored. How could I?... I thought you were manipulating me, Riddle.”, she says softly as tears verged forth. “I thought you actually didn’t. I figured we were over Riddle”, She stops herself from saying exactly what she feared.

  
“You thought I didn’t love you,” Riddle says stoically, and he peers sideways at the little witch before him. “Hermione, I told you the day I left Hogwarts that I would be changed when you next saw me. I warned you the path I chose was destined to be filled with darkness and my theory was correct. However, no matter how far I delve into my darker nature I can never forget about muggleborn Hermione Granger and the vow I made to you in my silly youth.”  
Hermione stares perplexed, her mouth held askew in shock. Riddle internally smirks, there weren’t many times he could leave his lioness speechless. Riddle leans over to the stunned witch and runs his hands over her pale throat before whispering in her ear.  
“I have many aspirations, my dear, world domination is on the very horizon. Hermione, you have been the only witch I deemed worthy to lead by my side. I have finally prepared a world where you will be equal to me. Will you help me rule, my dear?” Riddle kisses Hermione’s neck and collarbone as the curly witch begins to fight her moans of pleasure. She keeps her eyes clenched tight as she lets the sensation of his touch wash over her, refusing to display the effect he was having over here verbally. Riddle chuckles darkly at her attempts.

  
“If you promise to leave Harry alone and give amnesty to everyone who helped, then I will submit, no funny business either Riddle, I’m in no mood to deal with your sly words or silvered tongue. I look forward to seeing the looks of scandal across the faces of your pureblood followers when they hear of our reunion”, Hermione says through clenched eyes as her body begins to warm quickly from his advances. Riddle stops his soft kisses to her collarbone before rising and smiling at her wickedly, the moonlight gives his smile an otherworldly look, and she found herself chilled. “That might be a little too late my love,” he murmurs into her ear seductively as he observes her confusion in delight. Hermione opens her eyes when she realizes that the music has stopped. She peers under Tom’s arm to a horrific sight.

Dead. They were all gone. The party of purebloods was all laying on the floor with glassy eyes and stiff limbs. Their hands were clutched around champagne flutes, and frothy spit was caked around their rigid lips. Hermione slowly walks towards the macabre scene before here. She quickly notices who is not among the massacred. She soon finds herself staring at the empty face of Pansy Parkinson, the short witch was contorted in what appeared to be pure agony, her eyes seemed to be clouded and grey. Hermione notes that her eyes were void of judgment now. Riddle startles Hermione as he places his slender hands around her pale shoulders.

  
“I kept the ones I deemed still useful, as we speak the Daily Prophet is printing my new society. There will be no more blood purity, only the advancement of the wizarding world. Those that try to stop this will face similar fates of these scared twenty-eight” He gently lets go and heads toward his office, making sure to avoid the bodies scattered throughout his opulent ballroom. Hermione stares at the monster before her, he was still her Tom just really unstable she curses under her breath. “You didn’t have to murder them prick!”, The curly witch finally gasps as she tries to walk around the horrific sight before her. Riddle turns around to offer his arm to the struggling witch who grabs hold reluctantly.“Hermione they have served their purposes as will their deaths serve as propaganda for my continued reign.”, Riddle says calmly as if simply strolling through the garden. “Now let us retire to my study, I wish to rip those rubies from your delectable body,” The Dark Lord growls thickly. Hermione rolls her eyes before smiling at the predator before her and entering his office. She walks towards the desk slowly tracing the patterns of molding on the black wood. Tom stares at her hungrily while sitting in his black armchair behind the desk Hermione has now perched herself on. He wanted to devour the mouthy witch. However, he would restrain himself a little longer, the predator inside of him enjoyed her attempts at playing his game.  Hermione slowly lets down her hair as she takes in his office, she could feel Tom’s eyes before even gazing back towards his direction. “Riddle if we’re going to work together you need to learn the art of subtlety,” the curly witch teases as she slowly removes her gown from her shoulders. Riddle’s throat growls deeply as he calmly drinks in her beautiful form, the way her skin glowed from the fire was divine, and he yearned to rip the gems from her creamy skin.

  
“My dear you will simply have to teach me your ways.” Tom Riddle says with a thick voice of lust and eyes just as dark. He slowly takes in Hermione’s naked form with nostalgia before beckoning her over. Hermione straddles him while smiling coyly at his animalistic nature. Riddle growls and kisses her breast delicately, Hermione giggles before moaning.

  
" Lesson one Riddle."


End file.
